


Arctic Foxes

by leaf_onavine



Series: Arctic Foxes [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But only a little, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine
Summary: It had been three years since he saw his brother. Three years and two months since he had left. Three years, a month, two weeks, and four days and his brother is back.With his son.or; there is a criminally small amount of SBI and Fundy fics
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & WIlbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Arctic Foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097171
Comments: 22
Kudos: 584





	1. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for so l o n g. I'm going to pass out after posting this

The fire was nice, he decided. Sure the house still felt cold, but it wasn't anything Tommy couldn't handle. Across from him on the couch Phil shifts, shaking his wings, glancing at the fire before turning his attention back to the book in his lap.

Tommy looks around the room like one does when they have nothing better to do. His eyes catch on the guitar left in the corner. For a second he can imagine Wilbur coming down the stairs, claiming to have had a stroke of genius and playing something for just them to hear. 

Tommy and Phil still saw the bags under his eyes. The way his hands shook in the way they only did when Wilbur was scared.

He shakes those thoughts away, Wilbur left three years ago. Nobody talked about him exept in whispers over drinks when Techno and Phil thought he was asleep. 

He still woke up from nightmares of what happened, the yelling never fully leaving his mind. Some nights were worse than others, images of what could've happened to Wilbur flashing across his subconscious. 

"Hey," Tommy turns back towards Phil, who was looking at him with concern, "You okay there kiddo?"

He nods, turning back to the fire. Phil wants to pry, to find out why his son is in pain, and to fix it, but he bites his tongue. He knows why, in the dark place in his mind where he banished the most painful memories, he knew why.

Tommy watches out of the corner of his eye as Phil turns back to his book. He focuses back onto the fire, realizing that Phil isn't going to push. The two sit in silence as the snow falls outside the cabin.

Tommy's attention shifts back towards the guitar in the corner. He thinks back to the day Wilbur left again. Thinks about the deafaning silence that filled the house immediately after. Thinks about the shock on Phil's face as his son left over what he later decides was a stupid argument. Thinks about the fire in Techno's eyes as he left to track his twin. Thinks about the genuine pain in his face as Techno returned empty handed. Thinks about the nights he sat by the door, waiting for Wilbur to return.

Wilbur leaving broke Techno. Tommy ponders this for a while. Wilbur and Techno had been joined at the hip when they were young, having to rely on eachother for constants they didn't otherwise have in their young lives. When Wilbur left, Techno had become more tempermental. Finding reason to be angry at the smallest of things. Never wanting to hurt his family, Techno had distanced himself, rarely being in the house other than meals, sleeping, or reminding Tommy and Phil that they had not lost another family member. He could hear the man now, if he tried. The faint footsteps coming from Techno's room soothed a part of him he'd rather bury.

He was only thirteen when he lost his brother.

He was only thirteen when Phil had to force him to eat. He was only thirteen when Techno had to carry him to his bed, feeling his bones too close to his skin.

He was fourteen when he realized Wilbur wasn't coming back. He was fifteen when he realized he hadn't sat by the door in months. He's sixteen as he looks at his brother's prized possession, collecting dust from disuse. 

He's looking the guitar when he hears a frantic knocking at the door. Tommy glances at Phil as he puts down his book to see whatever it is. He looks back at the fire.

From where he still sits he hears a man's voice.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

The voice is tired, broken. But recognizable all the same.

He's sixteen as his brother comes back into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when writing the first draft of this chapter i accidentally deleted most of the progress i had made and i got so mad


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur walks up the mountain, towards his family. He doesn’t know if he can make it, or if they’ll take him back if he does.

It had been three years since Wilbur had seen the cabin in the mountains. Pausing his journey for a moment remembering his old home. 

It had been three years since he had walked through the door, shaking snow off his boots as he was greeted by Phil. It had been three years since he had lied with Tommy on the couch in their living room. It had been three years since he sat with Techno in the kitchen, talking about the latest adventure one of them had been on.

It had been three years since he left. 

It was his own fault, really, the argument pointless, it shouldn’t have lead to this.

He’s snapped out of these thoughts as the bundle in his arms moved. Slowly rewrapping it, Wilbur continues on, pushing through the storm that had taken him by surprise. 

He climes up the mountainside, with a newfound motivation. Sure he was tired and hungry, having not slept or eaten properly in days, but he had to make it.

He slips six feet from the clearing where his family lived, tumbling down a few feet, he squeezes the blankets in his arms, trying to stop the snow from getting inside.

When he stops moving, he takes off the thin jacket that was supposed to be keeping him warm, though in this weather he didn’t expect much, and haphazardly wraps the bundle up more.

He can’t stop moving, if he does he might never start again, he knows this. Which is why he stands back up. Careful to not disturb the child in his arms, he walks up the last few stairs, making it to the clearing. 

There are only twelve feet left to walk, he estimates. He can do this. He has to do this. He cannot let his son down. 

Ten feet from the door he slips again. He lands on his side, clutching his son, trying to avoid jostling him. Wilbur remembers the first time he held his son, not knowing what was to come.

Thinking about where they came from made him tear up, everything they were forced to leave behind. Everything that was taken from them, from him. 

He didn’t want to be crying when he faced his family, so he took a few breaths, though they weren’t very helpful, and stood up again. 

This time he made it to the door, shifting the bundle to one arm, he knocked. 

As he stood there, Wilbur started panicking. He didn’t know if his family even lived there anymore, he hadn’t had any communication with them since he left. He didn’t know if they would even answer the door, or if they would hear him out. They must hate him for leaving like that.

If Phil came to the door he would at least take in Fundy. 

If Techno came to the door Wilbur might be able to talk to him long enough to take his son and keep him safe. 

If Tommy came to the door, he had no hope.

He’s snapped out this thoughts as the door opens, revealing the tired form of his father. 

Wilbur saw the moment Phil realized what was going on. Before he could say anything, or send him away, Wilbur started rambling.

“Please, I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

He can see the shock on Phil’s face, and he can feel something hot and wet on his own. 

“I know you hate me, but please at least take him. I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

He’s silenced by Phil embracing him. He leans in, adjusting to avoid waking the boy sleeping in his arms. 

Phil takes note of this, moving back to be able to hold him at arms length 

“Wil, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent three weeks on the first chapter and churned this bad boy out in two days B)


	3. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil see's his son again. 
> 
> Tommy is reasonably upset.
> 
> Wilbur recalls trauma.

Phil always thought he was a good dad. He raised three kids! Surely he did something right! 

Ever since Wilbur left he's been second-guessing himself. Every time he found Techno exhausting himself in the woods or his potato fields, he wondered. Every time Tommy came downstairs after a nightmare, he thought, was he a good father if he let his family end up like this?

He dismissed most of these thoughts. Wilbur was an adult, he could make his own decisions away from Phil's influence, but they still lingered. Wilbur was barely an adult as is. What if he needed Phil, what if he got into trouble, what if he died? 

He missed his son. He missed knowing if he was safe. He missed listening to Wilbur playing the guitar that now sat in the corner picking up dust.

He’s thinking about this as he stretches, standing to open the door.

He’s thinking this as he opens the door to see the very son he was worried about

He’s thinking this as he hugs the boy at his door. 

He’s thinking this as he hears a child's cry from his son’s arms.

He pulls back, still holding his son, needing a physical reminder that Wilbur was here. 

“Wil, what happened?”

His son gives him a pained smile.

Before he can say anything, Wilbur is distracted by something behind Phil.

“Hey, Toms, good to see you.”

As he turns, Phil can barely see Tommy as he runs to hug Wilbur, who adjusts the child in his arms to catch his youngest brother. 

“What the fuck, bitch! You've been gone for three years!"

Wilbur laughs, glad that Tommy hadn't changed much. As much as Phil wished they could stay happy, there were still things that needed clearing up. 

"What did happen, Wil? Why didn't you come back?"

The mood in the room shifted, the child in Wilbur's arms woke, likely from Tommy's previously loud tone. Said boy suddenly became aware of the child, sending an astonished glare at Wilbur.

Phil had Wilbur come inside, back into the room he and Tommy just from. Sitting and making sure the child was still comfortable, he opened his mouth to start. Before he could, the child in his arms let out a sudden cry. As Wilbur adjusted, Phil was able to look at his middle son. 

Wilbur was considerably thinner than when he left. He had a backpack, the contents of which Phil couldn't see. The unfamiliar sweater he was wearing indicated that this was likely a new occurrence, as it was old and thin but not one that he left with. The child he had showed a different story. It was wrapped in several blankets and a coat. 

"How the fuck did you get a child, big man?"

Wilbur smiles at his brother's crassness, "I made it."

"Gross, TMI, bitch! I'm glad your home and all, but that's too much."

Phil laughs at his son looking at him now, Phil sees the worry in his eyes. Sees the shake in his clenched hands. He has some dirt on his nose, Phil realizes with a slight frown, that's isn't the priority right now, obviously, but it's another reminder he's been slacking in his fatherly duties.

Turning back towards Wilbur, he sees the hesitation as his son tries to articulate what happened. 

"I meant to come back, please, believe me, I always wanted to come back. Things just happened so quickly."

He cuts himself off, running a hand through his hair, the other still cradling the child. Phil places a hand on his knee, trying to comfort his son. Wilbur smiles at him, grateful, before continuing. 

"I made it to a small village far away from here. I've been staying there."

Something pained flickers across his face as he says this. 

"The people there housed me. I was still bitter from what had happened before I left, so I found a job. I decided to stay there. a few months in, I met a woman named Sally."

He looks down at the child as he says this, realization flashes across Phil's face.

"We hit it off instantly, a little bit later and we got married. We moved in together, and had a child."

"Why are you back here then? If your life was so great?"

Phil can hear the bitterness in Tommy's voice. Wilbur's shoulders sag, pain once again appearing on his face. 

"Tommy, I can't excuse what I did. I regret that decision, I have for years, but after the marriage ceremony, then Sally's pregnancy, then taking care of a baby. It was never safe for us to visit. For me to come back."

"Why are you back now?"

"The village was attacked. Sally and I live in the outer part, so we had time to leave, but I underestimated the time it took to pack. She didn't make it."

Phil puts a hand on Wilbur's shoulder as he lets out a few shaky breaths. 

"I've been walking for a week. I didn't see anyone from my village as I left, nor did I see them on the way here, I can only assume the worst happened."

Phil takes his son into his arms again, letting him cry. 

Pulling back, Phil finally takes a look at the child. Green eyes look up at him as whispy red hair pokes out of the pink blanket the child is swaddled with. He looks closer as part of the child's hair starts moving. Little fox ears appear, poking out of red hair. He rustles his wings in recognition.

Phil looks up, astonished, at Wilbur who smiles.

"Sally was similar, a salmon."

"So you had sex with a fish."

"Tommy!"

As the two bickered, Phil took the child into his arms. His grandchild. He was a grandfather! The child couldn't have been older than two, from the looks of it. 

"His name is Fundy."

Phil looks up at Wilbur, who was smiling softly, looking at his son. 

"I wouldn't have guessed that."

Wilbur looks up at Phil, his body tense again.

"His first full sentence was, 'no, not girl.', I trust my son."

"I didn't expect that name is all," Phil hurries to correct himself, "Where did you get it?"

Wilbur visibly relaxes at that.

"It was his idea, I don't know how he came up with it."

A loud laugh came from Tommy, and the two went back to arguing. Looking down at his grandson, Phil realized, they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dialouge at the end is p awkward, but its 1 am, so im not too bothered :)


	4. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finally talks to Wilbur since he’s come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to finish this yesterday, but writers block said “no, <3”

In a room upstairs at the back of the hallway, Technoblade is pacing. He heard the second Wilbur walked through the door. He could hear Tommy's screeches as Wilbur laughed. He could only assume Phil was busy with the child Wilbur brought.

He is not mad at Wilbur.

Okay, maybe he's a little mad.

It's not his fault though, Wilbur left and didn't come back for three years! He can be mad if he wants to.

Techno sits on his bed, putting his head in his hands, long hair falling around his face.

He’s tired.

He’s just so tired.

It’s been a long three years Techno is not the same person he used to be, he knows this. He has the scars to prove it.

Hearing Wilbur, though, sends him back to the night he left.

Remembering bad things is not something Techno likes to do. This time specifically thinking about how helpless he felt.

He couldn’t do anything.

So, remembering was bad.

Dropping his hands from his face, Techno stands up. Better to confront Wilbur sooner rather than later. Opening the door, he steps out to the hallway, to see Wilbur himself on the top step of the stairs, no child in sight he assumes Wilbur left the child with Phil.

Giving him a sheepish grin, Wilbur starts making his way to Techno's room. Tensing, Techno prepares for what Wilbur might do. Stopping a few feet in front of him, Wilbur hesitates. Techno opens the door back into his room, gesturing for Wilbur to follow him.

Once inside, Wilbur opens his mouth again. Holding up a hand, Techno starts talking.

"When you left, it broke them. Tommy and Phil both missed you more than you could imagine. I don't need an apology. I'm mad at you, but I've made my peace with it. Unless you plan on staying this time, you have nothing to say to me."

Lowering his hand finally, he sees the pain in Wilbur's eyes. Techno isn't good with emotions, that's always been more Phil's thing, he isn’t sure what to do.

“I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

Opening his arms, Techno waits for Wilbur to hug him. With a pause of disbelief, Wilbur stares at him. Feeling awkward, Techno nearly puts down his arms, but before he can he's enveloped with Wilbur's embrace.

Relaxing into it, he can feel Wilbur shaking from holding in tears. Gently sitting down, Techno brings Wilbur into a tighter hug as he lets off more tears than he has in a while, Techno thinks.

The two of them sit there, in each other's arms as Wilbur calms down. Wiping his face, Wilbur offers him a smile that Techno reciprocates.

The two of them don’t say anything as they get up. Going downstairs, Techno hears the child again. There isn’t any crying, thank goodness, it’s just laughing at Tommy.

Techno pauses, not sure how to interact with it, or if Wilbur would even want him to.

Phil looks up at them again with watery eyes. Techno can feel him studying them, he sees Wilbur nervously wiping his eyes again. Instead of saying anything, he offers the child to Wilbur, who takes it easily. 

“His name is Fundy.”

Techno stares at the baby in his brother’s arms. Takes in the fox ears and frantic waves of it’s arms as it tries to get to Techno. 

Techno looks back up at Wilbur, who decided it would be a good idea to hold out the child to his violent brother. 

He hesitated, before taking the child in his arms. The child, Fundy, Wilbur said, keeps trying to touch his face. Finally grabbing some of his hair, the child’s face breaks out into a smile. 

“Pink!”

Wilbur laughs at his son’s antics as Techno stares at the child. 

“Yeah, buddy, that’s Techno. He’s one of your uncles.” 

Techno continues staring at Fundy. He lets out a small huff and looks back up at Wilbur, who is no help and just laughs as his hair is pulled again. 

Techno walks over to the couch, sitting between Tommy and Phil. Handing the child back to Phil, Tommy cackles at him. 

Wilbur looks around the room for the first time since he got in the house. He sucks in a breath as he sees the guitar in the corner. 

“You can play it if you want, no one’s touched it.”

Glancing at Techno, Wilbur walks to the guitar, taking into his arms as he moves to an arm chair next to Phil’s side of the couch. 

He spends some time dusting it off and tuning it, wincing at the sound that had originally come out of the old strings. 

Slowly he begins playing a simple tune. 

The family sits there taking in the music. 

Techno thinks about the past three years, all the crying and anger that had been in the house leaving for a while as they listen to Wilbur playing. 

Techno relaxes into the couch more as he listens to Tommy and Wilbur bickering and Phil trying to quiet them as the baby in his arms repeats words he should not hear. Laughing to himself he closes his eyes he is happy. 

He’s happy to have his family back, a bit bigger and more scarred then before, but they’re together and thats all that matters right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i appreciate all the kind words and the support! i loved writng this and i am planning on doing more with this au, i just want to take a bit of a break
> 
> notes about the story (skippable): 
> 
> -I really wanted trans fundy, and i had planned to do some stuff with hybrid aging, but i didn't want to do a bunch of math and lore so i just,,,,didn't  
> -I researched so much about young children during the beginning of this, it's not funny  
> -Wilbur and Techno are twins (techno is older)  
> -i had also planned to do shapeshifter Sally, but i wanted salmon hybrid Sally because it has more comedic potential  
> -the only chapter i had an outline for was chapter 4


	5. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy talked to three people about his mother, before talking to the one man who would know the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted more nice happy family dynamics after *guestures to smp canon*  
> T H A T

Years after moving in with his grandfather and uncles Fundy gets curious about where he came from. Not how he was made, a poor decision to ask his uncle Tommy, then a better, but akward, talk with his father explained that. He was wondering aobut who his mother was. Where they used to live.

Anytime he’d mention his mum around his dad all he'd get was a sad smile, then his father would be quiet for the rest of the day. Wilbur didn't like talking about his mother, Fundy didn't understand why. So, the only logical move for the boy to make was to talk to his grandfather.

"Who was my mother?"

Phil, who had previously been sewing something on the couch, looked at Fundy in shock. His expression turned somber, an internal debate appearing on his face.

"It's not my place to talk about it."

Fundy groans, this was definatly not the answer he wanted. Letting himself fall onto the couch, he shoots a glare at his grandfather. Receiving a pointed look in return, he guiltily leans more into the cusions.

"I just want to know more about her. I love dad, but it just feels like I'm missing something. He'll be completely fine one second, then he sees something, or hears something and goes quiet. He only goes quiet like that when I ask about her."

"I don't think your father would want me to talk to you about it."

"Sure, but he's not going to either!"

Looking back at the peice of cloth he was mending, Phil thinks about the nights that followed Wilbur's return home. Nights he would hear something downstairs, just to find his son with a pained smile stirring a cold mug of coffee. Those nights Wilbur would talk about his life after leaving the cabin on the mountain. Phil would get a rare story about one of Wilbur's neighbors or even rarer, a story about Sally.

Fundy sees the pause in his grandfather's sewing, groaning again he throws an arm over his eyes.

"Wilbur said Sally liked to fish."

This got Fundy's attention, sitting up so he could better pay attention to what Phil was saying. Phil himself had a soft smile on his face from Fundy's antics.

"He said Sally had a knack for catching salmon. That's how she got her nickname."

Fundy sat and listened as Phil continued to tell him about the several fishing stories Wilbur had whispered over coffee early in the morning after not sleeping.

Neither noticed Wilbur himself in the doorway, a hand on the ring hanging on a chain around his neck, a smile on his face as he watched his son and father talking.

\-------------

Fundy was content with the stories he got for a while. It wasn't until a couple months later when he was out helping his uncle with chores around the farm behind the cabin when he asked again.

"Did you ever know my mother?"

The man stopped as he was moving boxes, hair swaying from his previous movements.

"No."

Fundy groans at the deflection of his uncle. He wasn't about to let the conversation die, despite the disinterest of his uncle.

“You’ve never met her? Never talked to her? She and dad were married, weren’t they?”

He sees his uncle stiffen, the silence becoming tense. Turning to face him, Techno examines his nephew. At this point Fundy is in his early teen years, surely Wilbur would’ve talked to him about it before, right?

This was obviously not the case. The curiosity in Fundy’s eyes grew as Techno sat on some of the boxes they had been moving.

This was not his area of expertise.

“I never met your mother, but Wilbur told me a little about her. Not much, but it should satisfy your curiosity for the time being.”

Fundy sits next to him as he continues.

"He said her favorite color was brown, but the two of them had decorated with blue because it calmed her.”

Sitting there listening to his uncle, Fundy learned a bit more about the woman he was supposed to be raised by.

\-------------

It was a few weeks before Fundy’s birthday when he talked to Tommy.

"Why would I know anything about her?"

Fundy rolled his eyes. He didn't know what had possessed him to talk to his youngest uncle of all people, but he supposed it was good to leave no stone unturned.

"Techno and Phil both knew stuff, I just figured you would too."

His uncle seems to think about this, posture relaxed as they lounged in the living room. Just as Fundy started to loose hope in getting an answer Tommy starts to speak.

"She was an accountant, apparently, Wilbur mentioned that once. Also mentioned a coworker, Albert something."

Fundy listens to Tommy's ramblings of whatever he can remember Wilbur telling him about Sally's job. He's not entirely sure of what his uncle is saying, but it's nice to hear stories of his mother, no matter the legitimancy of them.

\-------------

Fundy shouldn't be awake this late, he just couldn't get to sleep. It's likely past midnight, technically now his birthday, but he keeps thinking about his mother.

Did she leave them? Where is she?

Wilbur never liked talking about her, but maybe later he could ask. As a birthday present. Yeah, that'll work.

As he comes to this conclusion, he hears a knock on his door and turns to see his father. They make eye contact as Wilbur closes the door. After a beat, he moves and sits next to Fundy on the bed, holding a thick book in his lap. Neither of them want to make the first move, opting to remain in silence.

Finally Wilbur sighs, laying his hands on his knees.

"She was a wonderful woman, your mother."

Scared that Wilbur might loose confidence, Fundy stays quiet, waiting for the speech his father has no doubt prepared.

"We married a couple months after meeting, and had you a year later," Wilbur chuckles at the grossed face his son makes, "You have her hair, and eyes. We thought that the ears had also come from her side of the family aswell. She loved you so much."

"Why did she leave then?"

Wilbur was suprised by his son's outburst. His hand subconsciously goes to the ring on his necklace. Taking it off, he sets it in Fundy's hand.

"She didn't leave, I left, but it wasn't my choice."

Fundy looks up at his father, processing the new information.

"Our village was attacked. She was always the better fighter. She sent me with you."

Fundy doesn't know who started crying first, a book is pressed into his hands.

"I wasn't able to leave with much, but I was able to grab this. It's a photo album of us. All of us."

Fundy starts flipping through the pages, holding his father's ring all the while. The first pages had pictures of a woman with red hair holding what he assumed to be him as a baby. Some pictures had a younger version of his father aswell. Later on in the book there are pictures of him with the rest of his family. Celebrating different events with his grandfather and uncles around him. 

"I tried to keep it going, it's missing a year though, the first year you and I were here, I think."

Fundy closes the book, setting it to the side as he lunges at his father.

Holding him close, Wilbur stops talking.

This was not how Fundy thought he'd learn about his mother, but as he sits in his father's arms, as the sun rises on his birthday, Fundy thinks that this is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so it would be totally out of the blue and wouldn't make any sense if i just had sally come back, right?
> 
> does this fit well? no
> 
> do i care? no <3


End file.
